


After Party

by chanyeolspoutyface



Series: Baekyeol One Shots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, No Lube, fluffy smut??, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolspoutyface/pseuds/chanyeolspoutyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is the life of the party until he gets dumped. Now he's out to have a good time. What will happen when he meets a mysterious stranger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> If any kind of lack of lube/prep makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this!!  
> Honestly, this was pure self-indulgence lol. PWP with a pretend plot lmfao  
> If you see anything else that needs tagged pls let me know!  
> Cross posted to AFF  
> Enjoy! xoxo

After Party:

  
  


_ "I-I love you," the words are like a punch in his face. Chanyeol has been dating Jamie for nearly a year and he likes her, he really does; however, he isn't in love with her, and he can't lie to her and say he does. He stands staring as she waits expectantly for the sweet words to be returned, blond hair swaying lightly in the warm breeze, her bright blue eyes glittering in the moonlight and her full pink lips turned up in a loving smile. A smile which slowly begins to crumble, lip quivering the longer she waits, those baby blue eyes now glistening with the threat of tears . "Ch-Channie?" The words broken, the accusation clear.  _

_ Chanyeol's eyes grow wide and he searches his head for something, anything to say. He almost says it back just so she won't cry, but he knows he can't lie to her. He truly cares about her, and thus he can't bring himself to hurt her even further by pretending. "I-I'm so sorry," is all he could muster, voice trembling. It hurts him to see her so heartbroken. He reaches a hand out to pull her closer but she avoids the touch, nods, and walks away.  _

 

He tries to reach out to her off and on for the next few days, with no response. Eventually he gives up and lets himself succumb to the pain of the breakup. Chanyeol is usually the one to brighten up any room, the one to make any awkward situation hilarious and light-hearted. He is truly the life of the party, but after the breakup he stays quiet. Smiling slightly at a joke every now and then, but otherwise keeping to himself. 

He keeps to himself for a couple of weeks until he has lunch with his friends Jongdae, Minseok, and Kyungsoo, at their favorite restaurant. When a fist slams onto the table in front of him, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Okay, thats it! I’ve had it!” Jongdae shouts, three sets of alarmed eyes now on him. “Chanyeol, I know you’re enjoying your little pity party over there, but i'm sick of it. We’re going out tonight. There’s a huge party at this club downtown and it’ll be good for you to get out.” 

“Dae, I-I’m fine. I really don-”  Chanyeol begins to protest. He really doesn’t want to go to a party. There would be so many people, and what if she was there, what if she has a new boyfriend? He definitely doesn’t want to go. Before he can even finish his sentence, Jongdae has made it clear that he doesn’t have a choice in the matter.

“You. Are. Going. End of story. Period. Done deal.. See even Minseok agrees.” Jongdae says pointing at their hyung, who sat next Chanyeol.

“I think it’s a good idea. It’ll be fun, Yeollie!” Minseok pipes up a cute smile appearing on the man's face. He stares incredulously as his hyung, who normally would discourage such activities, nods his head in agreement. 

“Kyungsoo, back me up here, tell them I don’t need to go to a party.” he looks to his best friend, who would normally be his saving grace in these situations, and instantly feels betrayed at the look on his face. “Seriously?! You too?!” he says with wide eyes. 

“I’m sorry Chanyeol, I just think it would be good for you to get out!” Kyungsoo says defensively. 

“Fine! Whatever! I’ll go to the damn party.” He shakes his head, feeling slightly betrayed, but mostly just worried about going to a party that she may very well be at. He doesn’t want to see her. Logically he knows it is his fault, because he hadn’t said those three stupid little words, but he couldn’t very well lie to her either. It still hurt losing her though, he’d cared for her. Now she was gone. He sighs and chews on his bottom lip a little, deep in thought. 

 

After their lunch they’d all been dragged to the mall by an overly eager Jongdae who insisted they all needed new outfits for Chanyeol's grand re-entrance into the party world. After hours of merciless hunting they’d found suitable outfits and returned to Chanyeol's apartment to get ready, grab a quick snack and be on their way. 

 

The venue is absolutely packed. Jongdae hadn’t been exaggerating when he said this party was supposed to be  _ huge.  _ Chanyeol sits at the bar drinking with his friends, who were all laughing and talking loudly. So far he hasn’t seen her, and he is hoping it stays that way. 

“Channie, come dance with me!!” Whines a highly intoxicated Kyungsoo. Laughing at his friend he allows himself to be dragged to the dance floor, he isn’t exactly sober enough to deny him anyway. He danced momentarily forgetting his worries as he moves to the beat of the music. They dance to a couple of songs before Chanyeol notices someone staring at him. 

The boy is tall and broad shouldered. He has a swoosh of dark hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes, his full lips quirked up to one side in a wicked grin. He wears all black; tight black jeans, a black mesh shirt, and a black jacket. Chanyeol thought it suited him well. 

“Chanyeol, someone’s checking you  _ out!! ow owwwww!”  _ Jongdae screeches in his ear, pulling his attention back. “Oh and he’s cute, go talk to him!!” he stumbles as Jongdae shoved him forward. He looks back at his friend with wide eyes as if to ask what the hell he thought he was doing, but before he can say anything he feels a hand on his arm. He looks up to see the beautiful blond boy smiling at him. 

“Hi, I’m Sehun.” The boy leans forward to say it into his ear over the noise of the party. Chanyeol just smiles and blushes a little before introducing himself as well. 

“Well Chanyeol, maybe I could buy you a drink?” Chanyeol agrees and allows to boy to bring him to a booth further back into a quieter corner of the club. They sit and talk for a while, flirting heavily. Before long Sehun is whispering into his ear with his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh, squeezing lightly. Chanyeol returns the affections, brushing his lips lightly across the other boys’, he does this twice before Sehun appears to be over waiting, as he grabs Chanyeol’s chin and presses their mouths together. Chanyeol kisses the boy softly for a few moments before breaking apart to ask if Sehun wanted to go elsewhere, to which the blond eagerly agrees. 

It feels good to forget everything for a while, to flirt with this gorgeous stranger, and care about nothing. Obviously his friends had been right, getting out was a good thing. He smiles as he stands and holds a hand out to Sehun, pulling him out of the seat and leading him towards the door. 

They don’t get very far when he feels Sehuns hand disappear. Confused he turns to see a small dark haired boy standing between him and Sehun. This boy is just as beautiful, if not more beautiful than Sehun. He takes Chanyeol’s breath away. The boy stands with his arms crossed and his pretty pink lips pursed and one eyebrow raised. Although he is small, the look he gave Chanyeol was absolutely terrifying. Chanyeol looks back and forth between the two boys, clearly not understanding what was happening. 

“Hyung,” he heard Sehun whine behind the boy.

“Shut up.” he snaps at Sehun who just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “What exactly are you doing with my best friend?” The boy directs the question at Chanyeol, who just opens and closes his mouth uselessly, having no idea what to say. "Well? Are you just going to stand there?!" 

"Baekhyun Hyung!" Sehun whines from behind the boy. He looks a lot less like the sexy and mysterious stranger now, and a lot more like a little kid who just had his favorite toy taken away. Chanyeol just stands there, confused and unsure what to do or say. After a few more awkward moments of this Baekhyun kid glaring at him, Sehun whining like a little kid, and Chanyeol just sweating nervously, Baekhyun shakes his head and pulls Sehun away. 

Shaking his head and questioning exactly what just happened, Chanyeol turns to go find his friends. After a few minutes of looking he realizes that they must’ve assumed he’d left with the blond, because they were nowhere to be found. Sighing he finds a spot at the bar and orders one last drink before he  leaves. About halfway through the drink someone sits beside him. He looks over and almost falls off of his stool, the brown haired boy from before is sitting next to him. Chanyeol swallows thickly and side-eyes the boy next to him. Having no desire to be yelled at again. 

“He’s barely of age you know.” Baekhyun says to him, voice soft. He lets out a soft sigh, “he wants to so badly to grow up before he’s ready.” 

“I-I didn’t know..” Chanyeol says quietly, watching the other boy. 

“I know you didn’t, it’s not your fault. I’m sorry for freaking you out. It’s just, he’s like a little brother to me, so sometimes I get a little protective over him.”

“A little?” Chanyeol grunts, earning a small side-eyed glare from the smaller boy. Chanyeol glares back for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing. 

Chanyeol likes the way the boys laugh sounded in his ears. It was sweet and melodic. Now that he isn’t being glared to death he has a chance to take a better look at the dark hair boy. If he thought Sehun was beautiful, then this kid must be a god. His features were sharp, straight perfect nose, small pink lips, and his brown eyes magnificent, even with the smudged liner surrounding them. 

“I’m Chanyeol, by the way.” He says holding a hand out to the smaller man. 

“Baekhyun.” the boy says shaking his hand. They sit and talk for a while, a little about Sehun, and then about absolutely nothing of importance. They talk about work, and school, and their goals and dreams. They stay until the club closes at 2 and even then neither of them wants to go. They stand outside waiting on a taxi to appear down the nearly deserted street. It is cold outside and the icy drizzle is no help at all as they stand huddled together and shivering. 

“If I don’t find a taxi soon, I’m going to shoot somebody.” Baekhyun mumbles. Chanyeol laughs as he peeled off his jacket and wraps it around the boy. 

“Thanks.” the boy says, pulling the jacket tighter around himself. 

“There’s one!” Chanyeol says loudly, pulling Baekhyun to the taxi that had so graciously appeared a few feet away. “Let’s just share one, otherwise someone will freeze to death.” Baekhyun nods in agreement and they both hurry into the back of the cab, still huddling together for warmth. After they tell the man their addresses, the cab falls silent. 

Chanyeol has an arm wrapped around the smaller male, pulling him close. Baekhyun looks up at him, his cheeks pink from the cold, and smiles. Chanyeol’s heart thumps hard in his chest, and he watches as Baekhyun's adorable little smile falters into a new expression. Something about this expression ties his stomach into knots. He notes the way Baekhyun plays with his hands in his lap and the way his tongue swipes across his lip. He can't help but wonder what those pretty pink lips taste like. In a moment of bravery Chanyeol decides to find out,  crooking a finger and pulling Baekhyun’s chin up, to plant a soft kiss on the boys soft lips. Baekhyun lets out a soft whimper at the action and the kiss quickly becomes heated; lips smashing together passionately, tongues vying for dominance. Chanyeol has one hand in the smaller males hair, pulling lightly, and the other on his waist settling him onto his lap. Chanyeol groans when he feels Baekhyun's little hands pulling at his hair. 

“HEY, NOT IN MY CAB.” The driver shouts back at them. Baekhyun just giggles as Chanyeol kisses him once more before sliding him back onto the seat beside him, keeping one arm around him, the other on Baekhyun's knee, and lips nibbling softly at the boys ear. Baekhyun’s breathing coming out in little pants. 

“First Stop!” the driver snaps as they pull up outside of Chanyeol’s apartment building. 

“Do you want to come in?” he whispers seductively in the smaller boys ear, smirking as the dark haired boy nods his head eagerly.

“This will be the only stop.” Chanyeol says, throwing the fare over the seat and pulling Baekhyun out of the cab, and into the building. 

Immediately he shoves him against the wall, one hand on the boys hip the other tugging through soft brown hair. Baekhyun's breathing hitches audibly when Chanyeol reaches down to the back of his knee, hitching his leg up over the taller boys hip. Baekhyun's head flops back against the wall, his breathing heavy, as Chanyeol peppers his neck with soft licks and kisses. "We-ahh- should go- ahh- to your apartment- ohh- before someone sees-fuck!" Baekhyun breathes between moans, Chanyeol now nibbling on the sensitive skin just under Baekhyun's ear, as he grinds his hips against the older man's, feeling just exactly how excited Baekhyun is.  “Good Idea.” Chanyeol breathes hotly into his ear, pulling the boy into his arms.

Baekhyun wraps his legs around the younger’s waist, arms around his neck as he is carried to the elevator, and then to Chanyeol's door. Baekhyun giggles and nips at his neck while he struggles to simultaneously hold the boy and open the door. After a few torturous moments Chanyeol finally shoves the door open and is able to fling the smaller male onto his bed, crawling on top of him to kiss the boy, biting softly at his lip. 

Unlike the previous kisses this one is slow and sweet. Chanyeol savouring the taste of the boys pretty pink lips.

“You taste like heaven.” Baekhyun whimpers at the words his small hands begin to tug at his shirt, nearly tearing it as he popped the buttons apart, pushing the shirt off, revealing beautifully toned abs. 

“You  _ look  _ like heaven.” Baekhyun breathes into Chanyeol’s collarbone as he plants wet sloppy kisses there.  The words send a warm tingling sensation throughout his body and he shudders at the pleasant feeling. Quickly he begins to remove the older boy’s clothing, until the boy lay under him in only his boxers. 

His nearly naked body is absolutely stunning beneath him, so stunning, in fact, that Chanyeol can't keep his hands, or mouth, to himself. He begins trailing sweet kisses over the delicious expanse of smooth creamy skin. He stops his movements about an inch above the waistband of the dark haired boys boxers, mouthing at the skin there and reveling in the sinful moans escaping Baekhyun's beautiful lips. Chanyeol places a hand on the boys stomach when he arches his back, effectively holding him down while Chanyeol’s mouth continues to explore the boys sweet skin. Stopping to lick and suck lightly on each nipple. Smirking when Baekhyun is practically begging for more, and chuckling lowly at the whine the boy lets out when Chanyeol sits back on his heels and begins removing his pants. 

Baekhyun crawls over the bed on his hands and knees until he is directly in front of the younger man, who was now only covered by the thin fabric of his boxers. His small hands reach up to tug on the band of the blond’s boxers, slowly releasing Chanyeol's more than generous length. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun whispered, feeling his own cock throb between his legs at the sight. He bites his lip and looks up at Chanyeol with wide eyes. Chanyeol sits up on his knees now, carding his fingers through the boys hair and smiling at the shocked expression on his face. 

“Want a taste?” he says, pulling on the boys hair. Baekhyun moans, and wraps his little fingers around the base of Chanyeol’s thick dick, causing the hand in his hair to grip tighter. 

Chanyeol watches with a dark gaze as the boy begins to sloppily lick and kiss his length. He closes his eyes and moans loudly when he feels the wet heat of the boys mouth engulfing the tip. Unable to help himself he pushes Baekhyun's head down on him a little further, thrusting into the boys mouth, loving the sounds the he makes as he tries to keep up with Chanyeol’s thrusts. “Ah- fuck,” After a couple of minutes he releases Baekhyun, only to push him onto his back once again, lying between the boys legs cock heavy between his own. 

“That wasn’t very nice.” Baekhyun mumbles as Chanyeol attacks him with sloppy kisses, quickly forgetting his complaint when the younger removes the very last article of clothing separating them and begins to fist his leaking cock. 

“Chanyeol-ahh- please,” he begs, jerking himself upwards into Chanyeol’s palm, his eyes watering at the delicious friction. 

“Please what, baby. Tell me what you want.” he whispers hotly into the boys ear before nibbling on it. 

“I want you,” he moans in response, begging. He can’t take it much longer, he wants to feel the boy inside him, soon. 

“Hmm, I’m going to need you to be a little more specific.” he begins to suck lightly at the boys collarbone, his free hand pinching gently at one of the boys pink nipples. 

“Fuck, Chanyeol, please.” He gasps, Chanyeol's hand moving faster along his length. 

“Well that’s not very specific,” he says, letting go of Baekhyuns cock, watching as it lays red and swollen on the boys stomach, leaking a pearly bead of precum. Baekhyun groans at the loss of contact.

“I want you to fuck me, please, right now, fuck me.” He gasps quickly. Chanyeol smiles and rests his hand on one of the boys thighs, pushing his legs apart and admiring the view of the boys cute little hole. He doesn’t bother to prep the boy, he did say  _ right now _ , as he pushes right into the excruciatingly tight heat. Baekhyun  _ screams,  _ as the younger stills, allowing them both to adjust. 

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” He stares daggers into the boy above him. Chanyeol laughs, 

“You said  _ right now.  _ Fuck you’re so tight.” He shudders, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun tenderly. 

“I didnt mean it literally!” the boy gasps. Chanyeol frowns a little, and wipes the few tears that ran down Baekhyun’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I’ll make it better. Let me make you feel good.” He whispers as his hands roam up and down the boys body soothingly. He begins to move slowly, rocking in and out of the boy gently, until he starts to ask for more. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders, and his legs around his waist, as the boy thrusts into him. They kiss, softly this time, until Chanyeol begins to pick up speed. 

Baekhyun moans with every push of the massive cock inside him, he loves feeling full, and boy did he feel full tonight. Chanyeol slammed into him and  _ growled  _ at the wonderful grip on his cock. He reaches his hand between their bodies and begins to move his hand along Baekhyun's length once again. It isn’t long until Baekhyun's an absolute  _ wreck _ beneath him, sobbing from the pleasure when Chanyeol pounds right into that special spot inside him.

“Ah- I’m- I- Chanyeol!” the boy sobs as he nears his peak. Chanyeol kisses his temple, his cheek, and then nibbles his ear before whispering, “Cum for me baby.” Baekhyun does just that, shooting thick ropes of white onto his own stomach, gasping brokenly. The sight drives Chanyeol crazy as his hips move faster, movements becoming erratic as he feels the familiar warmth pool low in his stomach. His hands now on Baekhyun's hips, grip tight enough to bruise, as he slams into the boy before stilling completely as he spills his pleasure deep into the boy with a loud moan. 

Chanyeol collapses onto Baekhyun for a few minutes before pulling out of the boy and flopping onto the bed beside him, both of them breathing heavily. He wraps an arm around the older’s waist and kisses him sweetly on the cheek. 

“That was, intense.” Baekhyun said after finally regaining his breath, exhaustion setting in. Chanyeol admires the sight before him; Baekhyun’s dark hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his cheeks flushed a deep pink color, lips parted as he breathes, and the cum staining his stomach.  _ Beautiful _ , he thought.

“Yeah. What’re you doing?” he says, watching as the boy gets up and begins to pick up his clothes off the floor. 

“Getting dressed?” the boy says as if that should be fairly obvious. 

“Why?” 

“Well, it’s slightly illegal to walk around in public without clothes on, Chanyeol.” he laughed a little as he said it.

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Chanyeol quickly sits up and pulls on his boxers before walking over to the dark haired beauty. Baekhyun just looks at him, clearly confused. 

“Uhm, I mean, yeah?” Baekhyun’s confusion changes to understanding as he sees the disappointed look on the younger man’s face. “I mean, unless you want me to stay.”  He states hesitantly. Chanyeol smiles at him brightly, and grabs his hand, leading him back to the bed.

“Yes, please stay.” He says as they lay down. 

“I’m not going to be able to get rid of you, am I?” Baekhyun chuckles. Chanyeol peppers his cheeks with sloppy wet kisses.

“I don’t think so. You’re pretty much stuck with me.” he laughs.

“Hmm, for some odd reason, I think I’m okay with that, but, you’re going to be the one to tell Sehun.” Baekhyun says, chuckling when Chanyeol fakes a horrified face. 

“You think he’ll be mad?”

“Oh yeah. Just for a while though.” the sound of Baekhyun's laugh makes Chanyeol grin like an idiot. They sit like that, giggling and cuddling for a while before Baekhyun rests his head on Chanyeol's chest, letting the boys heartbeat, and the feel of his hands playing with his hair, lull him to sleep. Chanyeol quickly following suit, a stupid smile still plastered on his face.


End file.
